highschool R x B
by Artzilla406
Summary: things are going well in blood gulch but now the red and blue teams are attending high school join them as they fight and casing craziness for everyone with there shenanigans. church alive, the blood gulch pairings
1. Chapter 1

It's another day here in blood Gulch and the reds and blues are always in doing the usual routine we now see in the blues Church and Tucker are on the lookout again and caboose is well running in the base randomly all them are wearing military base armor it to them are different coloured church is wearing light blue armor, Tucker is wearing green blue armor and caboose is wearing dark blue armor if you do them are doing the usual routines.

church: hey caboose, can i talk to you for a sec?

caboose: OK! (come's to church) what is it church?

church: have you ever get the felling something extremely crazy will happen later?

caboose: what do you mean?

church: just call it an every weird feeling caboose.

Caboose: KO. Well i'll be going, come on freckles.

freckles: yes sir.

just when caboose started to leave a portal appeared beside him and start to suck caboose into the portal.

Caboose: weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Church: CABOOSE!

Tucker: hey what is going on here an-HOLY SHIT!

As the blue team got sucked to the portal.

**meanwhile in the red base**

Sarge: COME ON YOU LAZY DIRT BAGS WE GOT TO FIND A WAY TO KILL THE BLUES!

In the other side of blood gulch is four armored men in different colors sarge is red (obviously), grif is orange, simmion is deep red and doughnut is pink(for him is light red)

Grif: OK. (lazily)

Simmon: yes sir.

Doughnut: yes sir.

Sarge: OK the first thing we had to do is-

As just as sarge is trying to say his plane the same portal appeared beside sarge.

Sarge: WHAT IN THE NAME OF SAM MANILA!? WWWHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!

as the red team got sucked in as well by the portal as well

**meanwhile to an unknown world**

Caboose: WWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Sarge: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Church and tucker: SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT!

Grif, Simmon, and douhnot: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!

Blue and red team are falling out of the sky and going to crash caboose didn't seem to mind but Sarge, simmon, church, dounot, grif, and tucker is terrified as they crashed they made a small crater separate from each other and there helmets are off for some reason, sarge has a pear of gray eyes with gray hear and caboose has ocean blue eyes with blond hear, tucker have brown hair, red eyes . church have black hair and blue eyes, dounut have black hair and green eyes, grif have orange hair and purple eyes, simmon have brown hair and blue eyes. the two team came out there craters and Sarge is starting to be very Angry at the blue team.

Sarge: Goddammit blues! What did you drag us into this time!?

Caboose: I don't know what you mean Sarge.

Sarge: If you don't know because you drug does into the big shiny thingy.

church: okay ,okay let not blaming each other, we're confuse as you are of the portal.

donut: well happen same happen to us.

sarge: so it wasn't you blues.

church: nope

grif: but where the hell are we ?

?: I believe i can answer that.

They turn around and see a red headed man with a black suit and pants with a light brown vest and a green tie.

?: Good evening my name is sirzechs lucifer, nice to meet you two.

Sarge: Finally! A red that I can respect, and I got a hankering for a beating at a blue!

Tucker: i'm tucker.

Church: church.

Simmion: i'm simmion.

Donut: my name is donut.

Doc: doc.

Grif:(yawn) grif.

Sarge: sarge's the name!

Caboose: Hello! My name is caboose, and I hope we can be friends! And this is freckle.

Doc: wait, your name is sirzech, but last name lucifer, that sound demonic.

Grif: of course its demonic you idiot, he's a devil and I knew they were real!

Simmions: yeah right, and people mistake you a lot as a sloth.

Grif: hey!

Church: but still a demon we're meeting, freaky.

Tucker: no kidding.

Sarge: So what are we here for? Me killing the blue here? Because I can do it regardless.

Sirzech: No sarge, you guys are here because I need you to help my sister her name is rias gremory.

Sarge: Anything for a red! And I'll kill anybody that get's in my way!

Grif: you always love red, but not like I have a choice.

Simmon: count me in.

Tucker: if is a hot babe i'm game! Bow chika bow wow!

Doc: alright.

Donut: sure.

Church: okay.

Caboose: OK!

Sirzech: Excellent. But there is a catch, I half to make you a teenagers but you caboose, your fine.

Sarge: Like I said "Anything for a red".

Sirzech: Very well.

He make his hand's hang in front if him and a magic circle appeared on top of him witch came down at sarge and when it came down, sarge started to age down to a teenager but he keep his silver heir and his armor still fits.

Sarge: What in Sam manila?!

Grif: (Points at him) Holy fuck! Sarge! your not an old wrinkle grumpy ol red lover werido!

Sarge then punch grif at the face.

Grif: OW!

Simmons: now he's the same as us.

Grif: I like him better as an Oldman

sarge kick him to the balls as grif squeal in pain and he crouch down.

Caboose: Hey~, you look just like me, do's this mean's I now have a TWIN!

Sarge: No were not blue! How can I be related to you?!

Sirzech: My apologies sarge but you along the red and blue have to blend in to this world, so ya'll will have to pretend to be brothers.

Sarge: What?!

Caboose: Yes! I have a twin!

Grif: hell no!

Sirzech: You blue and red have to work together on order to fight your own battles.

church: he got a point sarge, crazy it sound but in this world it be pointless since we don't know it unlike ours.

Sarge: Alright caboose we are now in a temporary truce but if you blues do something suspicious i'll shot you in the face with my shotgun!

doc: don't worry you'll have our word

Caboose: I have no idea what that means, (gasp)COOKIES!

Church: caboose! Don't just run off get cookies when we got here!

Caboose is right, there is cookies on a plat and a lady in her twenties is holding the plat, she is wearing a blue and white french maid outfit and has a white maid hat, she has silver hear and she has gray eyes with the hear, there another one who looks like her but silver eyes but how down of a loy ponytail

Sirzech: Gentlemen this is my wife gretta and her twin grayfia.

Grayfia: Nice to meet you all.

tucker's thought: score!

Caboose: Yay! Cookies! (grab's one and start to nibble at the cookie) Thank's cookie lady.

Sirzech: You half to forgive caboose hon, he is a lover of cookies. Alright I'm sending you guys too my sister's high school so, good luck you.

Grif: wait highschool?! I didn't sighn up fo-

When he said that a magic circle appeared at the bottom of there feet and with a flash of Crimson light red and blue disappeared

They appeared In a room that they never know.

Sarge: What the? Where are we now?

Caboose: I don't now, is it Narnia!

Sarge: No num nuts, I mean where are we now?!

Church: seem a room(look around)

doc: do believe this is where we gonna lived that sirzech said about.

Simmon: hey guys I found a note.

As blue and red team begin read the note.

It said " dear red and blue teams, I'm sorry to miss informed you two, but I put ya'll in your own house to live in your mission is to find rias and be friends with her and her peerage and if you ether ran into danger just do your thing, well good luck on your journey and in the near future your friends will come in this world to join you ,sincerely yours sirzech".

Grif:(sigh) great more work, you guys go on, I'll stay here.

Sarge: get up you lazy ass hole!

Grif grumble getting up.

Simmon: okay we need to do is to blend in, meet rias and her peerage and get to know them.

Sarge: We'll we're screwed.

Caboose: Come on sarge let's go, weeee!

Sarge: Hey num nuts, what up!

tucker: oh yeah ! so many hot hcicks ! bow chika wow wow !

Caboose is still running to the school with the red and blue tailing him they are now wearing the school uniforms but sarge is wearing a red shirt and caboose is wearing a blue shirt one, grif wear orange, tucker wear mint, doc wear pruple,donut wear pink, simmon wear crimson, church wear light blue . they arrive at the school they look to see a young girl with silver hair with a cat heir clip with a girl's uniform and she is holding. . .

Caboose: COOKIES!

church: caboose ! no ! stop running around !

Sarge: Woah, stand down solder!

?: . . . Mine.

church: Sorry about that, caboose just love's cookies.

grif: and an idiot

Caboose: COOKIES!

Sarge: Settle down caboose!

Caboose: Oh, OK sorry nice lady.

When he said that the girl blush a bit on caboose's complement.

?: Think you . . . my name is koneko toujou nice to meet you guys

Caboose: My name is Michael J. Caboose, but you can call me caboose.

Sarge: And i'm sarge, just sarge.

Tucker: tucker.

Simmon: simmon.

Grif: grif.

Church: church.

Doc: doc.

Donut: donut.

Koneko: Hello there, nice to meet you.

Caboose: YES! A new friend!

Sarge: Or a new companion!

Simmons: we aren't making enemies!

Koneko: Are you 8 new student's?

reds and blues: Yes.

Koneko: Then, welcome to kuoh academy

When she said that she want to follow her to the principal's office, as they walked they looked and saw that the girls are staring at them with curious eyes and blushes on there faces.

Girl 4: Who are those two?

Girl 6: I don't know, but the one with a blonde hair is cute.

Girl 3: Aw Look at him, he is adorable.

Girl 88: The one in the silver hair look's like he's not been tamed.

Girl 3: Oh~, just looking at them is making my heart melt~.

Girl 5: the purple shirt looks dreaming

Caboose just smiling at them and sarge is just as clueless.

Teacher: OK class I want you to meet two new students

Caboose: Hello my name is Michael J caboose but you may call me caboose.

Tucker: I'm tucker, and I'm single! Bow chika wow! Wow!

Church: just church.

Simmion: I am simmons.

Doc: doc.

Donut: donut.

Grif: grif.

Sarge: And I'm Sarge we're, brothers.

As the red and blue are done introducing themselves the girls in the class starts screaming with joy.

All girls: Oh my god you guys are in our class, AAAAAAAHHHHH!

Caboose: AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Why are we yelling?!

Sarge: You're the only one who's yelling caboose!

Girl 3: Oh sarge Tame me, hold me with your arms.

Girl 7: Oh I just want to hold you caboose and never let go.

Girl 9: tucker! Sit next to me!

Tucker: OH YEAH!

Grif: wow, to think a girls love a moron like him.

Caboose: what? Is it a birdy?

Teacher: Now now class settle down caboose Sarge you may take your seats.

Caboose: OK!

Sarge: Ok.

As they take there seat's three certain boy's are staring daggers at the two super solders, why because of the girls are staring at the two with dream filed eyes.

?: Grrr Why are the girls are staring at the new students?

?: I don't know, but they are going to tell there secrets.

?: So we can have are very own harem.

**Timeskip**

Church: where's tucker?

Donut: he said he'll catch up, he talking to the girls as simmions is keeping an eye on him.

Sarge: in the mean time, (lift grif up) i'll have my fun.

Grif: are you crazy?! We're in a school!

Sarge: that wont stop me from throwing you cuz your lazy ass on the job!

?: Hey you two!

red and blue turned there heads they see tree boy's, one has brown hear with a red shirt, one has glasses and the last one is balled and all three of them are wearing male uniforms.

Caboose: Hello.

Sarge: Who are you and state your business?

doc: something you need?

?: Well I am Issei Hyoudou and these are my best friends Matsuda and Motohama, we are on a mission to get are own harem!

Sarge: What's a harem?

donut: tucker told me in anime, a one boy have many girl fall in love with him.

sarge: never heard of it

As the three hear that they fall down anime style.

Issei: What! You never heard what is a harem?!

Caboose: I have no idea what you mean?

doc: caboose don't encourage them

Matsuda: A harem mean's that you can have as many girls you can get!

Caboose: I still have no idea what it means, is it also means cookies!

Motohama: Uh, no caboose.

?: Will you three leave them alone?

the boy's look to the source of the voice and saw a girl how is wearing a girls uniform, wears glasses and light brown heir with breads, her name is Aika Kirryu.

Issei: What do you want Aika?

Aika: I want you three to leave them alone will you.

Motohama: Sorry but we are explaining what is a harem to them.

Sarge: You heard the lady, get out of here before I throw you three out of the window!

The three: (scared) Yes sir!

grif:(sigh) finally those headache are gone.

church: very pervy if you ask me

As they said that they ran out of the door screaming with the girls laughing with the other boys.

Aika: (giggle) thank's sarge if that's your name.

Sarge: he he, Well yes it is.

Aika: And you must be caboose, doc, donut, church ,and grif

Caboose: Yes, how did you know?!

Aika: You introduce your self earlier, remember?

Caboose: Oh yeah. Hello.

Aika: (giggle) You are cute caboose and those three are the perverted trio just stay away from them. Well if you two need anything just ask, OK?

Caboose: OK!

Sarge: Yes mam.

church: seeyah akia

Before she can leave all of the girls ran to the window with glee.

Sarge: What in Sam hill is going on here?

Aika: Oh, it's your first day here come on over here and see.

red and blue look out of the window and see a red hared girl and a black hared girl with a orange ribbon and they are wearing girl uniforms, they are walking to the school and they see the girls greeting them with glee and joy to see them.

church's thought: judging from the appearance a bit, that must be rias, which sirzech talk about.

Sarge: Hey a red!

Akia: What?

Sarge: I just like the color red.

Akia: Oh.

Caboose: Yay, new friends!

As caboose jump with glee someone push him out of the window.

red, blue and Akia: CABOOSE!

Caboose: Weeeeeeeeee!

church: not again !

As he said that he crash on the ground in front of the two girls.

Caboose: Hey~. The ground is hugging me.

At the window red and blue was relived when he is alive, so he can kill him when they go back home and akia was relieve as well as they were going to said something they hear laughter and they turned to see the perverted trio laughing at caboose.

Issei: Ha ha ha ha, That was hilarious.

Motohama: Yeah, ha ha ha.

As they were laughing, they are lifted up by a very angry red, blue and akia with a few girls.

Sarge: So, it was you three dirt bags.

Issei: Ya, so what if it was us ?

doc: oh you wont like it

Sarge: Well...

Back to the ground, Caboose is still on the ground in front if the two girls, the red head keeled down to help caboose out.

?: Are you OK?

Caboose: Yes I am, thank you for catching me ground.

The red head is confused until caboose stands up and look at the two.

Caboose: Hello.

?: Hello to you too, my name is Rias Gremory and this is Akieno Himejima.

Akeno: nice to meet you.

Caboose: I am Michael J caboose, but you can call me caboose.

Rias: Nice to meet you caboose.

Caboose: nice to meet you two nice lady's.

Rias and Akeno both blush a little by Caboose's complement. They giggled happily at caboose for his kind childishness and smiled at him too.

As simmon dragging tucker back to fins the group he just got lucky.

Tucker:(whine) simmon I wasn't done meeting more ladies!

Simmon: shut up perv, we gotta regroup they others and I see caboose has made a scene again.

tucker: damn it! How is it possible for him?!

Rias: Your new here are you?

Sarge: Why, yes we are.

Rias: (turned her head and see's sarge) And who are you ?

Sarge: Well I'm sarge and I'm the brother of caboose, doc, donut, simmon, church, tucker, and griff

Rias: Really? You two don't look like brothers.

Donut: That because we're adopted brothers.

Rias: Oh now i see, well i will see you guys later.

Caboose: Bye nice lady's.

As the day go bye, the red and blue tea, are now being followed by the trio and they keep on trying in making them joining there group, but they are protected by the kendo club, they are now in the hallway until they are stopped by a blonde boy who is wearing a boy's uniform and he has blue eye's.

?: Hello, my name is Yuuto Kiba, nice to meet you two.

Caboose: I'm caboose.

Sarge: And i am sarge.

Church: hi i'm church.

Tucker: tucker the name.

Simmons: simmons.

Griff: grif.

Donut: donut.

Doc: doc.

Kiba: Hm hm, so you guys are the one's they talked about.

Caboose: Is someone talking to me? ware are they?

Kiba: Uh...

Sarge: Heh heh, don't bother, he is always this way.

Church: a lovable goof.

Grif: and a dumbass.

Church and simmon whacked him.

Sarge: excuse griff, he's a lady good for nothing jerk.

Caboose: Ah oh no, where is everyone!

Sarge: Everyone is still in this school num nut's.

Kiba: Ha ha, you guys are quite the lively bunch.

Sarge: Well we are different.

Griff: yeah but you still same old weird a grumpy old m-

Sarge punch him in the face.

Sarge: GOD DAMN IT SHUT UP GRIFF!

Kiba: Ok . . . well have a nice day you guys.

Caboose: OK! bye kiba.

**timeskip**

**after school**

At the school gates the blue and red reams are walking home and they are talking about what they should do.

Sarge: Well blue, Look's like we got a new fashion trend.

church: so far we're getting use to this world.

Simmon: yeah, we been through a lot of crazy stuff.

Doc: but this is nuts.

Donut: yeah.

Grif: meaning to munch work to do, (groan) I wanna get back to the house and sleep.

Caboose: hey church.

Church: Yeah?

Caboose: There is a nice lady in front of us.

Church: What?

Sarge: who?

As they looked and the both of them see a girl in a different school uniform, she has long black hear and has violet eyes she walled up to caboose acting shyly.

?: U... Um, ar-are you caboose?

Caboose: Yes.

Church: how the hell she know your name?

Doc: and she wearing a different school uniform.

Tucker: who cares?! She's fine! bow chika bow! wow!

?: Well me name is Yuuma and w-will you go out with me?

Tucker: HUH?!

Caboose: You mean like a play date?!

Sarge: No num nuts, she mean an actual date.

Caboose: Oh, OK!

'Yuuma': Really?!

Caboose: Yes, Because you are nice and i think you are pretty, pretty lady.

She blush at caboose's complement and she hears her heart beat loud.

'Yuuma'': _what is this feeling? and why is caboose is cute? _Ok, Sunday at noon ok?

Caboose: OK!

As he said that, yuuma skipped away with a small on her face and leave red and blue team confused, but for tucker...

Tucker: CABOOSE YOU BASTARD! WHY YOU KEEP RUINING MY HAPPINESS?!

He cry in anime tear, as he about to kill him but simmon, church and doc hold him down.

Doc: tuck take easy!

Simmon: let it go you idiot!

Church: never see him this pissed off before.

Tucker slump to the ground depress clouds, and anime cry while slamming his fist to the ground.

Tucker: _no fair! No fair! Of all the sexy chick in this world, they HAVE to pick caboose!_

Caboose: what just happened?

Sarge: I have no idea.

Doc: this aint right, and I mean to about caboose first date with a girl.

Simmon: what you mean?

Doc: this girl, we never met since we just got here, who's wearing a different school uniform that not the same of the girl from our school, and she know caboose name and asked him to be her boyfriend and a date, do you guys think that specious?

Caboose: why not I play along and see for myself ?and then we'll get our answer of who she really is, depend in my opinion she's good.

Tucker: why not I take his place?

Church: cuz he's maybe an idiot, but not way idiot of a perv.

Sarge: beside she asked him out first, no one in the right mind to date you and grif.

Grif: hey! Leave me out of this!

Tucker: wait caboose, you just suggest the smart thing out of your mouth the first time!

Church: yeah, is he getting smart.

Caboose: hey guys! I think I can touch my nose with my tongue (Trying to do it) almost got it!

Church: … never mind.

Caboose: also doc, what is an actual date?

Church: it means a couple, more then a friend as they love show and get to know each other, your her boyfriend and she's your girlfriend.

Caboose: oohh, I hope she like cookies and freckle! Maybe freckle can come.

Church: rather not.

Caboose: aww.

Sarge: if she an enemy, ice her down!

Caboose: a bucket of ice?

Sarge: no dim wit! Like defeat her!

What they didn't know that koneko is watching them while eating her popsicle

**timeskip**

the next day

Caboose is standing on the bus stop with red and blue team hiding to begin the plan. caboose is wearing a blue shirt, blue pants and a black jacket, he is smiling for no reason and he is waiting for yumma for their 'play' date, out of the corner there is 'Yumma', she is wearing a pink tank top with a black shirt and she smiled to see him to be on time.

'Yuuma': Sorry I'm late caboose.

Caboose: That's ok! To be honest I just came here.

They went on their date and they are having super fun. They went on a roller coaster, they went to a restaurant, and they went shopping together. Now they are at the park for yuuma's last request and caboose see's that yuuma's eyes are filled with regret.

'Yuume': So. . This is it.

Caboose: What do you mean Yuume?

'Yuume': (crying) I don't what to do this.

Caboose: Do what?

'Yuume': I have to kill you, caboose I'm so sorry for doing this, please forgive me after this.

As she said that, she sprouted black wings on her back.

Caboose: Oh my gosh! You have wings!

'Yuume': huh?

Caboose: This is amazing! You are now the most interesting friend I ever have!

She blush on caboose's compliment, but it doesn't make her feel better, she about to make a move till a gun blast as she turn to see red and blue team.

Tucker: god damn it! I'm so jealous right now ca-(church wack him)

Church: now's not the time.

Sarge: Freeze! Chicken wings!

Yuuma: what?

Caboose: oh, hey Sarge!

Sarge: you better get away from him if anybody's going to kill him it's going to be me dirt bag!

Yuume: What are you talking about?

Sarge: Don't play dumb we've been following you and we got suspicions.

Yuuma: You know what, I'm done.

As they hear that makes red and blue team confused.

Red and blue team: What?

Yuuma: I am not going to kill Caboose, now, I want to be with him.

Church: kill him? So that why you got sent?

Ymma: yes, of a sacred gear that my twin sister reynalle order me but now I don't care but i'am worried of my firend mittelt and kalawarner out there, by the way my real name is raynare.

Caboose: Neat, and I like that name!

Raynare blushes again of his compliment.

Donut: don't worry we'll rescue them soon.

Tucker: sacred gear?

Grif: the hell is that?

Raynare: is an ancient weapon that been made from god and war that powerful enough.

Red and blue: woah.

Sarge: He he he, Finally now I got something to kill Grif now, but I can't, CURSE YOU FIND PRINT!

grif: and keep that way, I rather sleep back to my p-

Sarge punch him again.

Raynare: You guys are fine with that?

Sarge: Oh, come on we are used to things like this. Like that time that we saved a planet.

Raynare: What, you two save an entire planet! All by yourselves?!

Donut: when we work together to do it, since in blue team which is church, tucker, caboose, doc . the red team is me, sarge, simmon and grif.

This feels her with joy now with no reason to kill him, she fly out to caboose and hug him.

Raynare: Oh my god, my boyfriend is a genuine superhero.

Caboose: I'm so confused!

Tucker: And I wanna kill you!

Grif: so noisy.

Sarge: Hah, I guess you are not so bad after all.

A crimson glow appears right behind them, they turned and they see rias and her group.

Caboose: Hey it's the nice lady's and kiba!

Sarge: Hey, red!

Rias: Caboose? Sarge? Tucker? grif? Church? Doc? Donut? Simmon? And a fallen angel?!

Simmion: let caboose explain this.

Caboose: Yeah, me and raynare went on a play date together and we have super fun together and she want to kill me, but now we are now best friends!

Rias: Uh . . . Ok, I'm just glad that you guys are unharmed.

Caboose: Ah, thank you pretty lady.

Rias: your welcome.

Sarge: So, what now?

Rias: I think that you guys need an explanation.

Caboose: I don't get it.

Sarge: You don't get everything blue.

Grif: I doubt he'll do (raynare smack him) ow!

Raynare: don't insult my caboose!

Rias: regardless you guysneed you explain your selves on how your not surprise by this supernatural

Sarge: Oh, that well we got experience on fighting on wars in are different ways.

Caboose: And cookies!

The group and raynare just tilt their heads to the left with a question mark on their heads , red and blue minus caboose just face palmed.

Sarge: sigh Just ignore that part, he loves cookies.

Raynare: Well I think that I will make my lovely hero a batch of cookies.

Caboose: Yay~!

Rias: We' getting off track, can you guys tell us who you are?

Caboose: I'm caboose.

Church: no caboose, she meant we're we came from.

Simmon: we are super soldiers of the red and blue team, from the different dimension of the future.

Rias: another dimension?!

Kiba: no way.

Koneko: wow.

Akeno: sound interesting.

Tucker: You one lucky son of a bitch caboose. I'm going to fucking kill you right now.

Raynare: If you do that I'm going to put my light spears in your face and one up in your ass!

Simmion: Holy fuck!

Tucker: Woh, okay okay, I won't.

Sarge: hehehe, I like her.

rias: anyway we'll talk about in our club room, seeyah at school tomorrow.

Raynare: Hey, i'm coming too. I can't let my caboose be alone.

Tucker: What are you talking about? We're looking out for caboose and he is a walking, talking time bomb.

The group: Wha?

Sarge: He means that caboose is extremely sensitive.

Caboose: I'm an emotional time bomb! Tick tock! tick tock! Tick tock!

Rias: Ok then, now I have to do with a new memer who's in trouble now.

Sarge: who?

Rias: issei.

Church: that perv? You don't mean he had a sacred gear that raynare talk about too!

Rias: why yes.

Raynare: oh yeah I almost forgot, reynalle and us scents issei have one so she going after him.

Sarge: make sure the idiot perv don't die, pretty red.

Rias: (blush a bit) alright then, goodbye.

Caboose: Bye-bye pretty lady's, kitty and Kiba!

Koneko: (blush) See you soon. . . senpai.

As they disappeared in the circle.

Church: well guys better get ready tomorrow.

Tuckner: yeah, this world keep getting better and better with so munch sexy ladys! Bow chika bow wow!

Chuch: oh shut up tucker.

Simmion: but I know some bad thing will bite us in they ass.

Caboose: but it be fun since we been through worst along cookies and freckle on our side! we can take the meanies out!

Donut: caboose, well minus of what he said in his logic.

Sarge: well dirt bags, let get ready tomorrow cuz we're gonna paint the world red!

Caboose: and blue!

* * *

**sorry for the very long wait for this story, but with the lack of inspiration and other projects i'm doing is out there, so i'm sorry for everyone for the long wait**


	2. Chapter 2

As then the red and blue team along raynare hugging caboose's arm went to school even raynare female school uniform.

As they was going alright after class, then kiba asked them to come since issei with him already .  
They walked into the old school building to a red fancy room with koneko sitting on one of the couches eating a small chunk of chocolate.

Caboose: Hey, it's kitty cat!

Koneko: (blush) W-what!

Tucker: Yeah, caboose sometimes calls people nicknames by what they are or the items, like the time when he finds a robot and he names it freckles.

Kiba: Ah, I see. President I brought issei, the reds and blues.

Caboose: Don't forget raynare.

Kiba: Y-yes, and raynare too.

Rias: Thank you kiba.

Akeno: Here president, your close are ready.

Rias: Thank you akeno.

Tucker, simmons, church, donut and sarge all blush at the fact that rias is taking a shower in the room and issei is getting a perverted look on his face, but caboose just tilting his head with a questionable look.

Issei: I just heard rias taking a shower!

Caboose: Why is rias in the bathroom?

Tucker, simmon, church, grif, donut and sarge: IS THAT YOUR ONLY QUESTION CABOOSE?!

Caboose: YES! WHY ARE WE YELLING?!

Tucker: Ok, shut up caboose.

Caboose: Ok!

Raynare: no you shut up (whack tucker)

Tucker: ow!

Akeno: Oh? Ah, caboose good to see you and your friends.

Caboose: Hi akeno!

Issei: What?! Are you saying that you know akeno?!

Sarge: Yeah dirt bag, remember that you and your companions push him out of the window last week.

Issei: Oh, yes I remember, heh.

Rias: Sorry boys, I know that its rude and all but I didn't have a chance to take a shower will I was at issei's place.

Sarge: That's ok rias, and you, perverted dirt bag, (issei looks at him) if I hear that you are harassing a fellow red, you are looking at a one why trip with my shotgun!

Issei: Y-Yes, sir!

Church: excuse sarge here, he loved the red color.

Sarge: damn straight.

Rias: Well, now that everyone is here, we can start the meeting, We like to officially welcome you all to the occult research club.

Issei: Uh, thanks.

Donut: i dont know

Church: he was here a minute ago.

Tucker: Yeah thanks, and- what. Where's caboose?

Issei: He's not here.

Tucker: That's what I'm afraid of.

And as tucker answered issei's question they all herd an engine sound coming out side.

Simmons: What the heck Is that?

Tucker: Caboose has found a car.

Serge: A fuck!

They all ran outside to see caboose is driving a warthog?! And he is doing doughnuts?!

Caboose: WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

Simmons: How the hell did he found that thing?!

Tucker: He has somehow found a warthog and he is doing something crazy.

Sarge: What?! Our baby?!

Church: caboose! Stop! 

Raynare: you'll get yourselves hurt!

As he said that he run to the hog and jump in the driver seat and his the breaks that stop the hog and caboose fell out.

Caboose: Uh, (felt dizzy) hey the sky is spinning.

Tucker: You see what we put with him rias?

Rias: Now I do.

Church: caboose, please ask before do that.

Caboose: okie dokie!

After they take caboose inside the club room and rias tell issei everything about last night and all about the supernatural and about the fallen angel that killed him, issei was p*** at them and she told him that raynare is one of them.

Issei: What?!

Raynare: But, I'm done with all of that now, (hugs his caboose's are) I want to spend time with my little blue hero.

Sarge: That's still quite the shocker.

Tucker: which is not fair!

Issei: Well, ok your of the hook. And my I ask are you guys devils too?

The reds and blues: Nope.

Issei: . . . . what?

Sarge: You see we're the reds and blues are from a distant future and we the reds were on the task on killing the blues but, we decided to work together to save a entire planet and we are here helping out rias.

Issei: So, you all are human. (The red and blue team nodded .) Ok, and how are you all still alive?

Tucker: That's easy, We're just so awesome.

Issei: On what?

Sarge: Well pervert, is that we the reds and blues are the ones that saved an entire planet by a corrupted dirt bag from extinction and survived from space pirates and Hargrove.

Simmons: And all we ever did is to out smart them by being dumb.

All of the devils on the room look at the super solders funny like there are strangers.

Rais and her peerage: What?

Simmons: Never mind, but on to important maters on why are we here is because that your brother sent us here to help you on something and apparently the rest of the gang is coming on this adventure in pears on the red and blue teams. For example if it was caboose, grif,  
and sarge, church ,donut ,doc , and now me and tucker, who knows who is going to come next.

Rias: I see what you are coming at Simmons, and I'm thankful for what my brother is doing for me, I thank you for your help too reds and blues.

Caboose: Your welcome rias!

Rias: ( giggle) anyway how about we should stick to introductions, kiba.

Kiba: very well, hello my name is yuuto kiba and I'm a devil nice to meet you. (shows his wings)

Koneko: koneko toujou first year. . . I'm a devil too. (Shows her wings)

Akeno: well I guess is my tongue then, I am Akeno Himejima I'm a third year And i'm also a devil.(shows her wings)

Rias: and I am rias gremory I am your master Issei hyoudou.

Sarge: guess our turn, I am Sarge the leader of the red team.

Tucker: sup, I am Lavernias Tucker and on the second member of the blue team.

Simmons: oh hello, I am Richard I'm the second number of the red team nice to meet you.

Donut: I'm donut, don't asked me why my name is and member of team blue

Church: church, member of blue leader.

Doc: doc as I'm blue member and the sleepy guy is grif, red member.

Griff snoring on the couch.

Caboose: hello, my name is Michael j. Caboose but you may call me caboose. And also I am the third member of the blue team! blue team, blue team.

Rias, akeno, koneko, and raynare all giggled at caboose's 'silliness' and as for the boys in the room feels what sweat drop athis remark.

Rias: no to more important reminder in regards on you issei.

Sarge: well I guess we know when were not needed, see you later red.

Caboose: See you tomorrow rias.

Rias: well see you guys tomorrow.

As the reds and blues let the school building they follow storage and caboose to the permanent home, or should I say there momentary house.

Tucker: so… This is where we going to live?

Sarge Yep.

Tucker: meh, we can wing it.

Church: I had worse.

Raynare: I call sleeping in cabooses room.

Tucker: oh come on! Caboose, are caboose, got a girl able to sleep with him, i'm impress and disappointed at myself.

Simmons: well, at least I don't have to live withgriff.

Sarge: i'm not quite sure, we all know who's going to drop in next, all we hadto do was wait.

Simmons: _sigh, _yes sir.

As they were about to get in the house, Tucker spotted something out of the corner of his eye.

Tucker: hey guys, who's that guy?

As they all look they spotted a man with a Fedora, the boots in size immediately know who he is.

Sarge: Hey! Is the chicken wings again!

Dohnaseek: well, well, well we me again you fucking Fagget humans and I see you brought your friends perfect, now I can kill you and the treacherous raynare!

Sarge: (pulls out his shotgun from out of nowhere) well, well, well, to you too chicken wings, you may have escaped, but this time you are going to be in a body bag dirt bag!

Caboose: (brings out freckles out of nowhere the same as Sarge did) yeah! Let's get him.

Tucker: this is going to be fun. (Pulls out his plasma sword)

Simmons: (pulls out amachine gun) all right let's do this.

As the reds and blues all get out the weapons, both sides charge at each other tucker swings his sore around trying to slash the foreign angel while caboose and Simmons both fired a them and Sarge trying to studio with a shotgun, both sides are proving to be a worth the fight.

Dohnaseek: Grr, this is getting annoying tonight you will all die!

Donut: I don't think so.

They all shot him in the arm and wing as dohnaseek scream in pain as he growl.

Dohnsaeek: i'll get you next time and raynare, your twin wont never forgive your betayrel (fly off)

Church: twin?

Raynare: reynalle, she my nasty twin sister and now we have to deal with her soon.

Rias, koneko and akeno came in.

rias: we felt the fallen angel come, is it him?

Doc: yeah, he was being a coward but he said he wasn't alone

Grif: can I go and sleep now?

Sarge: shut it grif!

Simmions: so how issei?

Rias: alright, we check and we'll spy to see another female fallen angel try to kill him but his sacred gear has unlocked.

Donut: I see, well let hope it can come in handy in the future.

**the next day**

**Timeskip**

Church, sarge, donut, doc, simmon , grif who's sleeping on the tree, tucker, are watching over caboose as he is playing at the park with some kids and they are playing tag and he is chasing them and laughing with them.

Caboose: yay!

Kid 1: ha ha ha ha! Try to catch me!

Donut: (laughs a little) who knew that caboose has this side on kids.

Church: well I kind of did that he is acting like a kid.

Sarge: well he always like this, right?

Simmon: true.

Church: yes.

As they are talking caboose heard a girl's scream, he turn to see a girl in a nun outfit with blonde hair, he run to her and lend her a hand.

?: oh um thank you.

Caboose: no problem! My name is caboose, what is your name?

?: oh um…

issei: oh hey guys

they turn to see issei came by.

Caboose: hey issei, how you doing?

Issei: just find and who's your new friend name?

But before she can say anything the wind blow her head piece and showed the rest of her face, she has green eyes that shines, caboose just stared at her then issei as see of her panties and blush.

Caboose catch the head piece.

Caboose: got it! (give to her) here you go.

?: thank you. (smile)

Simmon: he he, that is kind of cute, thinking issei and her be a paired.

Sarge: well I'll be darn, she is perfect for a nun.

Church: what nun? (look at the blonde girl) oh boy, we should never tell this rias about caboose being friends with that girl.

Tucker: and why is that?

Sarge: devils and angles don't mix well. They and the fallen angles were at war at each other, priests and nuns are in angles side.

Tucker: ah I see.

Doc: but she aint bad.

Donut: well it how goes.

Back with caboose he catch the head piece and put it on the girls head.

?: um well i'm a little lost can you help me?

Issei: of course we don't mind

Caboose: me and my friends can help! (run to the rest of red and blue) guys! I need your help!

Sarge: (kick grif) wake up lazy ass!

Grif:(groan) fuck my life.

**Timeskip**

The group is now walking through the park and church is talking to the girl.

Church: so are you a tortes or something?

?: as the matter of fact I was just assign to serve the church in this town.

Sarge: your a nun! I called it!

?: um not to be rude or anything but who are you all? Your friends with caboose?

Church: yes we are, my name is Leonard church, but call me church.

Sarge: my name is sarge.

Tucker: and my name is tucker, nice to meet you.

Simmon: simmon.

Doc: doc.

Grif: grif.

Donut: donut, don't ask why.

Grif: grif.

?: um my name is Asia Argento.

Caboose: hello Asia!

Asia: (look at caboose to see him up on a tree) ah! Caboose you'll hurt your self!

Caboose: hey don't worry, I do things like this all the time!

Issei: wait what?

As asia was about to call him down she see's a balloon up on a branch and a little kid looking at caboose getting the balloon, he then grabs it and jumps down and gives it to him.

Issie: woah.

Caboose: here you go!

Kid: thank you mister!

Caboose: your welcome!

Asia: aw, caboose you has a heart of gold you have.

Caboose: have where? (looking around)

Issei: excuse caboose, he's sometime not to bright.

Church: his mind is always somewhere.

Asia: well I think he's cool.

Church: huh, no one ever called him cool in forever.

Asia: why?

Tucker: it's better for you not to know.

Asia: oh, ok.

They all lead to the church where on the top of the mountain.

Asia: thank you all, say will come visit me?

Church: we love to but we will be late for school, maybe we can hang out.

Caboose: we can see you again! Again, again, again.

Asia: (giggle) oh well ok! See you all later!

She run to the church and church felt a little guilt.

Sarge: we won't tell her. But if she finds out, we need to get caboose out of the room.

Church: yeah.

**Timeskip**

Rias: you all must near go to the church again.

Caboose: but, why?

Rias: for devils like us the church is the enemy's territory, simply setting foot there will create meager problems for both angles and devils.

Church: hey hold on were not in your group so why are you telling us what we can and can't do?

Rias: yes but but you did kill a fallen angle in my territory.

Sarge: in self defense, red!

Rias: yes but still…

Church: rias, caboose here is the power house and never make him angry.

Rias: very well, but I don't want any humans to die.

Sarge: oh don't worry that cute adorable little head of yours red, because the reds and blues will never die!

Rias:(blush) are you su-

Church: just trust us, we will be fine.

Rias: very well, I hope you all are ok, i'll warn issei since he count as a devil for now (turn and walk away)

Sarge: we know asia have a sacred gear since she healed that little kid's cut when we was helping her.

Simmon: yeah and i'm sure issei wanted to see her too and so do us.

**Timeskip**

At night the reds and blues are following the occult club members to an abandon building and they all stop in front of the doors.

Church: hey rias how about you let caboose in.

Rias: and why is that, church?

Church: watch and learn. (walk up to caboose) hey caboose.

Caboose: yeah?

Church: listen I need you get a little angry, because the lady inside that building is plan to kill this cookie lady you mention, if we don't kill it.

Caboose: what?! GrrrrrrRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! (charge in the building with a worried rias and raynare) MY NAME IS MACHALE J CABOOSE! AND I, HATE, (started shooting very where) MEAN DEVILS!

Every devil here and raynare was surprised to see this side of him, this turns on akeno and raynare and scaring issei.

Church: ok everyone now's are chance! (runs in the building)

Sarge: (running with everyone) for our ancestors ancestors, attack!

The reds and blues brought out there weapons and they see caboose shooting an ugly devil with a beast under body.

Tucker: holy fuck is that a devil?!

Church: no time, (see's an arm coming at them) incoming!

Everyone dogged and they all start shooting it, tucker brings out his swords and starts slashing the demons underbelly and dogged the mouth, and the reds and blues start shooting at the stray devil and the devils and raynare ran in the building and stared in amazed to see they can handle things like this.

Issei: holy shit!

Kiba: you know for humans they are good on what there doing.

Rias: yes, and I can't believe that caboose that this destructive ability's.

Raynare: that's my boyfriend!

Tucker: seriously that is going to hunt me for the rest of my life.

Church: your telling me.

Simmons: hey church! Try to shoot at a random direction!

Church: what?!

Simmons: just trust me!

Church: ok then. (shoots at a random direction) 

The bullet then bounces all around the room and everyone followed to the sound where the bullet bounced off, after it bounced for the final time it hit the devils head and it fell and died.

Church: holy fuck, I did it, I fucking did it! Whoa! I'm so awesome right now!

Grif: yeah, yeah don't milk it.

Caboose: milk what?

Grif: nothing.

Rias: thank you boy's for killing it, let me deal with the body. (vaporized the body) alright everyone let's go home.

Akeno, koneko and kiba: sounds good to me.

Issei: now hold up a sec, how did they kill that thing so easily? I mean there humans with weapons.

Sarge: meh we dealt things like this before, if only grif as here so I can beat the living hell out of him.

Church: anyway let's go home.

As rias and peerage along red, blue and raynare walk away the abandon building.

**Timeskip**

Caboose is wandering around the neighborhood with a care free look then he spotted issei's bike near a house.

Caboose: yay! Issei!

He then just walked in with issei with his boosted gear out and facing agents a man with silver hair and wears a black rob.

Caboose: hello!

?: well another shitty devil who comes to help you? Well no matter, I'll just kill him to! (charge at caboose)

Issei: caboose!

Caboose then grab his arm holding the sword then the silver hair man pulled his gun out but caboose grab the other arm too, the man try to break free but it proves to be useless then caboose throw him to a wall with ease.

Issei: whoa, that's is so awesome caboose doesn't look scared at all.

Caboose: (turn to issei) hello issei! What are you doing here?

Issei: just going to do a job but it went from job to fighting. By the way how did you do that?

Caboose: do what?

Issei: that "I'm not an afraid" look, you look so cool when you take down freed.

Caboose: well, I've gotten use to be in a war zone, then I command my own team, then I… 

Issei: what a minute, your use to things like that?

Caboose: yep.

Issei: huh, I am so glad that we are friends.

Then they heard a scream, they turn to see asia staring at the dead body's.

Caboose: hello aisa!

Asia: caboose? (turn to him) is that you?

Caboose: yes!

Asia: who did this. (pointed to the dead body's)

Caboose: (pointed to freed) I think he did it.

Asia: father freed? But why?

Caboose: I have no idea.

Freed: (gotten up from the floor) what the hell asia, what are you doing here? Are you done creating the barrier?

Asia: father freed why did you do this?

Freed: oh right a newbie, well I guess it's time that you learn, this is what the job is my dear, we disposed the unfortunate people who are bewitched by the evil devils.

Caboose: really?

Freed: (turn to caboose) yes and that includes you, (point his gut at him)

Caboose: are we having a gun fight?

Freed: (grin) yes and I don't think that yo- (see's caboose pull out freckles) whoa, that is a big gun.

Asia: (turn to caboose) caboose? Are you an evil devil?

Caboose: no I'm a human, but I made friends with good devils, you see not all devils are evil, and there are some who are very, very, very mean, but that's ok! We can make weird but new friends with anyone, and I'm best friends with freckles here, is that right boy?

Freckles: **yes sir!**

Freed: holy shitt! That gun just talk?! (smiled evily) which means (takes the gun from caboose, he then pull the trigger then confetti out and made a party sound) what the hell?

Freckles:** hands off!**

Freckles then fired one shoot to knock down freed again and caboose picked up his pet gun again.

Asia: caboose? Your positive that we can still be friends?

Caboose: of course! Oh, asia meet freckles.

Freckles: **greetings asia.**

Asia: oh um, it's a pleasure to meet you.

Issei: man, now I know what you guys mean by you done things like this.

Then freed charge at caboose and then kiba came in from out of nowhere and block freed's sword.

Caboose: hey is kiba!

Kiba: hey issei, caboose thought you two could use a hand.

Freed: what?!

Sarge: (pointed his shotgun at freeds head) well, well, well, what do we have here, a good for nothing dirtbag!

Freed: more of you freaks?!

simmon: watch it shity ass, are you be filling with holes.

Church: face it, your surrounded (turn to asia) asia?

Asia: church?

Freed: really? Your name is church? that's a crappy name for you.

Church: oh really? Who names there kids freed?

Freed: you son of-

Akeno: oh this is gross, talk about a nasty mess.

Tucker: bow chicka bow wow!

Koneko: an exercises.

Issei: you guys came.

Freed: hell yes! Now we got our selfs a good old gang bang!

Tucker: bow chicka bo-

sarge: don't me kill you tucker !

Kiba: your done here, sorry to say but issei's one of us and caboose and his colleagues are our friends.

Freed: oh I'm far from disappointment trust me!

Sarge: can I blow this guys brains out?

doc: not in front of asia.

Sarge: oh right, but I can still do this.

He then hits freed with the back of his shotgun to knock freed out.

Sarge: can we bring asia with us?

Then a portal appeared on the sealing and koneko sniff the air.

Koneko: fallen angles are coming.

Donut: let bring asia with us.

Caboose: I got this!

He then carry asia and run off to the house.

Sarge: mission accomplish! Let's move!

Caboose: see you all back home!

Church: well see you guys back at school bye!

Then the reds and blues all ran out of the house and the occult club members teleported out of the house.


End file.
